Green eyed Devil
by TTBear
Summary: Angelic Smiles universe. Angel pair. Onesided GerIta and SpUk. Feliciano quite frankly thinks Arthur is adorable even with his little bit of a monster in him. But Spain should really stop trying to get his attention. Arthur is not annoyed by Feli and Germany's relationship you gits! And where the bloody hell is that clicking noise coming from? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Part of my Angelic Smiles universe. Related to Closet Rhymes and Healthy eating, thought you don't need to read that(though you should since its Angel Pair and there are references).**

**Two-shot this time woot~**

**I love you reviewer guys. Just. Ugh. Let me hug all of you. Come, come to big sis~! **

* * *

Brown eyes glanced over at the two nations talking together every few moments. His hand was clenching his fork rather tightly, and there'd surely be a dent in it tomorrow. Forcing his smile wide Italy tried to pay attention to Ludwig. He never needed to force a smile but Feli found it quite hard to maintain one with Artu still chatting away with big brother Antonio.

Would it be appropriate if he just, walked by and happened to drag Artu with him to go eat lunch? They're friends, Feli swears on his sacred pasta that they are(even if Arthur sputters and goes red, didn't that mean yes for the island nation?). So it would be perfectly fine to do it.

"Italy! Are you even listening?" Germany's gruff, irritated voice snapped his attention away from England.

"Ve~I'm sorry Doitsu I was just thinking about pasta I had the other day an-" Ludwig rubbed his temple and held up his right hand to stop him from continuing.

Perfect! Now Germania would believe he was thinking about pasta, and not that Artu had been adorable that one time they ate pasta together and Feliciano got to hand feed him-

"Feliciano!" Oops, Doitsu sounded more annoyed now. "Mein Gott, you and your pasta obsession…At least my gift was useful to you?"

Feli cheerfully nodded, a spark lightening his whole face, "I love it! I've been trying out all those new recipes and variations ve~. Thank you Doitsu!"

Italy leapt at him and gave him one of his (in)famous hugs. The Italian was surprisingly strong with a tight grip that made the German grunt for a second.

"Er, you're welcome Feliciano." Ludwig patted him on the back, cheeks a light pink while his lips went upwards just the faintest bit.

He was oblivious to this though, and let go after a moment when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Emerald eyes hurried looked away, strangely irritated. Feliciano was just hugging Germany like usual, no reason to get all shirty.

"So England do you want to join Francis, Gilbert, and I for some drinks?" Ugh, spend more time with that pompous frog?

"No thank you Spain. I'd rather not get pissed tonight especially with that bloody frog nearby. Goodbye." With a polite nod Arthur turned away, missing the frustrated look on the Spaniard's face.

Oh dio! He was free then? Italy quickly stuffed his leftover pasta into a container before smiling at Germany.

"Ve~Sorry Ludwig but I need to go meet someone! Ciao~!" He nearly skipped after the blond.

"B-But Italy I-!...Damnit."

* * *

The brunette strolled behind Arthur, curl bouncing a little while he chattered. Currently the topic was to once again convince Artu to give the cookie recipe to him. They had been rather tasty, sweet and soft enough that the cookies just melted in your mouth. Would Artu's lips taste just as sweet since he liked sweet stuff? He still remembered how soft they were that day in the closet. Ve~Those lips were probably super sweeter than the cookies.

"No you git I will not give you the recipe. It took me ages to master and I just know you'd be able to make a perfect batch because of bloody Italians and you being good cooks and, ugh." Britain huffed, pouting since he could never cook anything right.

"…Are you jealous? Ve! That is molto carino Artu~!" Laughing a bit, Feli walked up to his right side and tugged for him to stop. "You're still quite good at other stuff my amico! Not many can knit a perfect scarf like the one you made me ve~!"

Arthur flushed a bright red, and not from the compliment mind you! (He had in fact brushed up on his Italian. He was not cute. At. All.)

"Well, er, yes wait no. I am not jealous." Here he scoffed and made quotation gestures with his hands at jealous, "The scarf wasn't that well made Feliciano, you're a nation with good fashion taste. I'm sure you'd be able to find or make yourself an even better one."

"…But it wouldn't be the same as the one you gave me." Feli frowned, putting on his best kicked puppy look.

His curl even looked droopy and sad.

"Yes well….Git." The last word was muttered, though more fondly than you'd expect, and Arthur patted Feli on the head.

Seeing the man smile again, and so very brightly because of him well, Arthur could let it slide this one time that Feliciano and he were walking while holding hands.

He still swore he heard a camera click somewhere though.

* * *

**More Kiku cameos. I'd let him take pics of my OTP anyday.**

**FELI I SEE YOUR JEALOUSY AND CRUSHING AND RAISE YOU ONE TSUNTSUN STUBBORN ENGLAND.**

**Plus onsided GerIta and SpUk. I actually do support those pairings but, there needs to be some conflict besides Iggy's stubbornness.**

**I'm going to add another chapter this and make it a two-shot like Closet. Expect it tom!...Or the day after. idk.**

**Notes:**

**_Germania_: Germany**

**_Artu: Arthur_**

**_Carino_: Cute/Cutie**

**_molto carino_: Very cute**

_**Ciao: **_**Bye**

**_Amico_: Friend (though they should be more than that-spoilers next chap there will be hearts exploding)**

**_Mein gott_: My god**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Part of my Angelic Smiles universe. Related to Closet Rhymes and Healthy eating, thought you don't need to read that(though you should since its Angel Pair and there are references).**

***flails* **

***cries***

**I'm so sorry you guys. I had so much makeup work to do and this was supposed to be written a few days ago and, apologies.**

**Enjoy this though. More headcanon will be explained at the end. As well as some important news so yep. Read the bottom please~**

**The Artist Formerly Known As: Thank you lovely person~! It's mainly because while Hetalia focuses on the stereotypes, I love history so much. it's the only class I'm good at. It's like reading a soap opera. That's I love hetalia, but sometimes the show/manga doesn't do it and I like to further delve into the characters and look at them and take their basic traits into a bit more. It may not be entirely right, but it helps me write them.**

**(there's also that running gag where Italy would make a great Yandere to but we don't talk about that)**

**AFleetingPhantom: *dies* T-Thank you! I love reviewers, I love all of you! Even if you are random citizens who mysteriously like my stuff!**

**Vatala Darkmist: *cries* You love them? Oh thank you! Perhaps you'll be interested in my news then.**

**Lillith987: Good news! New chapter right now~**

* * *

"Ah, Feli! Mi buen amigo, por favor espere." A tanned Spaniard called out to the northern Italy as he had started to walk out of the meeting room.

Italy glanced back at him, curious and not at all still annoyed by his repeated invitations for Arthur. With a small ve~, he walked back towards him.

"Yeah Antonio?"

"Well, I've noticed that, you and Arthur have become friend si?" Feli nodded, a sinking feeling building up in him. "Perhaps you could convince him to give me a chance and go on a date with me. He keeps declining, and perhaps it is a bit strange I'd like again. We did have a good relationship once before the armada incident. Lovi would tell you I was a bastard and idiot though. Political marriages are never for love, and I hadn't realized that the brit liked me."

…Oh. So Spain was asking for his help. He also had been in relationship with Artu. No, not just a relationship, a marriage. With Artu.

"I…ah, I feel like an idiota. I continued my relationship with Bella, and when England found out, well. Let's just say the armada is partly my fault. The last centuries or so haven't been good enough to ask him out, while our relationship became more neutral. So, do you think you can get him to go out on a date with me?"

Antonio cheated on his Artu, adorable, lovely, Artu. He had the nerve to ask him for help so Spain could woo Britain?

"BASTARDO!" Every nation still near the meeting room jumped, a few confused, others scared, while the rest looked at Romano in confusion.

It sounded like something he would say to Spain but…If it wasn't him then who on earth yelled? England however recognized that voice. Bloody hell.

That was everyone's reaction when they found North Italy fighting with Spain.

"F-FRATELLO!?"

"…I-Italy-san?"

"Mein gott, Feliciano!"

"Ohohohon, isn't this scandalous!"

"Dudes, isn't the pasta one supposed to be weak or something?"

"Al y-you maple idiot."

"You westerners are crazy aru."

"It seems little Italy is quite strong dah~?"

"Bloody fucking hell."

It would appear that Italy currently had the upperhand as he was hitting Spain with a tupperware container as well as a rather big spoon. What did people bring to these meetings?

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Arthur yelled, annoyed at the two while a bit worried about Feli.

Feliciano froze, looking up as he was about to punch Spain in the stomach, with a gulp he guiltily got up.

"A-Arthur..Ve, what are you and the others doing here?" Oh dio, merda, cazzo.

"What are you doing? Git! Are you hurt? Hell, you're probably hurt. What got you all shirty towards that arsehole anyways? You two are friends right?" Arthur muttered and grumbled while, to the shock of everyone except Kiku and Hungary, fussed over any injuries Italy got.

"I-I'm fine coniglietto. Not too badly ve. Ow." He squeaked, when Arthur glared up at him and gave a new forming bruise a rather bad poke, "I'm sorry Artu yes I'm hurt please don't be mad! I just got a bit upset over what that bastardo said…"

Meanwhile Spain had been helped up by Gilbert and Francis who were both teasing him over losing to Italy. But he was not paying attention to them, he was paying attention to the fussing England was giving Italy and the gentle smile Feli was giving in return. Both were a bit pink in the face and that made the normally oblivious man realize.

"Y-You like England!?"

The commotion caused by that sentence was even worse than that one time America had declared their flags sucked and his ruled. Oh the meeting room in Germany was never the same again. It was agreed to never ever, EVER mention it around Ludwig again.

"Oh Kiku! It's happening, the big realization, and soon to be happy ending!" Hungary was squealing quietly, hugging Japan's arm.

"I am recording it, do not worry." He replied, feeling just a bit sad seeing as his other friend was about to be crushed.

"…What the hell are you saying Spain?" England snapped, feeling strangely nervous and it not help Mint was singing that stupid kissing in a tree song.

"It's fucking obvious now. Italy likes you, that's why he went ballistic on me when I mentioned…a few things." Italy was now looking away from Arthur, bright red and shuffling backwards.

"T-That is completely ridiculous! Feliciano does not like me in that way." He turned his head back towards the red Italian, "Right Feliciano?...Feliciano?"

"Ve, I um, no. I don't like you." Italy glanced down at the ground, "I…Ti amo."

With those parting words he ran off through the crowd of disbelieving nations.

"W-What?"

* * *

"..Ello."

"Oh! Um, hi Artu."

"S-So, did you mean it? The T-Ti amo thing."

"Yep."

"Y'know everything became chaotic after you left. A few fights even broke out."

"Ve! Was everyone all right?"

"Yeah, they were fine. Not fun handling Kiku's and that weird woman's questions though."

"Miss Hungary?"

"Her, yeah. Plus you didn't even let me reply you stupid git, prat, twat, arsehole, wanker, just...Ugh that wasn't nice."

"S-Sorry ve…"

"…Fuck it. You're nice you know that? You are the brightest nation there is, your smile could brighten a room and bring another onto someone's face, you are in fact in idiot like some people would believe actually you're smart, not weak at all and you're so very much compassionate. I-I have such a fear of the dark I have to keep the bathroom light on and if anyone else had been with me like Francis or Al…I'm not even going to think of it. You can appear clingy a bit but, I don't like being alone.

I'm alone because it hurts to be with someone who will just break you in such an awful way. I can't do it, no I couldn't do it. So your hugging, constant babbling, and the fact that you've stayed this long…I love it. S-So you better not be like the rest okay?"

"A-Arthur? You, oh ve, you do you-"

"I like, no l-love you too...idiot."

* * *

**I thought it'd be nicer if the ending was simple, like an exchange of words. No worries, still one more one-shot left that will be filled with supreme fluffiness and romantic, and you'll enjoy it. I hope.**

**BUT THAT MEANS NEWS.**

**Like the next one-shot will be the last one-shot for this universe. Sad yes I know, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing Angel Pair! In fact...**

**I'm going to write a multi-chaptered story that will be Angel Pair. I can't give to many details but it will involve Spy!Italian!England. With more goodies and pairings OH THE DRAMA! *fans self* It'll be partly serious, partly comedic, and with some fluff.**

**Now to write that last one-shot, start on my ROTG series and write chap 1 for the new fic.**

**Notes:**

**_Mi buen amigo, por favor espere_: My good friend, please wait.**

**_Artu: _Arthur**

**_Coniglietto_: Bunny**

**_Bastaro_: Bastard**

**_Ti Amo_: I love you**

**_Mein gott_: My god**

**_Dio_: God**

**_Merda_: Shit**

**_Cazzo_: Fuck**

**_Idiota_: Idiot**

**_Mein Gott_: My god**

**_Fratello_: Brother**

**_Si_: Yes**


End file.
